


if you're all alone

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [60]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, akificlets, rory!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 17 - Eleven/Rory (what?)(*innocent*) - Take A Chance on Me: ABBA (Yes, I loled)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're all alone

**Author's Note:**

> character death takes place offscreen prior to ficlet

Rory never went back to Ledworth. He knew the Doctor would take him back in a heartbeat if he asked, but only if he asked. There was nothing left in Ledworth but memories. Rory never asked, and the Doctor never offered, and they kept on just...traveling.

The first hundred or so landings after Amy's- after everything, were places so unlike Ledworth that it had to be deliberate. Rory ran after the Doctor, and sometimes ahead of him (longer legs, and he'd learn to run wearing about eighty pounds of armour), chasing things or running away from things, or more often both (but not in that order). They rescued people and got into danger, and stopped revolutions, and started them, until they were both exhausted and exhilarated. The 101st landing, they took afternoon tea with scones and clotted cream in the middle in a nebula, sitting in companionable silence as they took in the swathes of colour smeared across the night sky.

It was the first thing they had done in a long time that had reminded Rory of the life he'd left behind. "We should do that more often," Rory said as they walked back onto the TARDIS.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, spinning dials as he walked around the console.

"Stop and admire the universe," Rory said. He smiled for the first time in a lifetime when the Doctor looked up in alarm. "Once in a while."

The Doctor smiled, slow and sly and sad and beautiful. "Once in a while," he agreed.

The 102nd landing, the Doctor took Rory's hand. Rory squeezed his fingers and started them running.


End file.
